beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Crossfire Phoenix II QGB150MEWD
Crossfire Phoenix QGB150MEWD is a stamina type beyblade. It is owned by Phoenix (Ryo Hagane) and Jericho DragonHeart. Crossfire is panted a medium-dark red color. Unlike most beys, it has two metal frames, which you screw onto the core, which, like both Phantom and Hunter, is a pc core of some sort. Crossfire is a sort of medium between those two wheels due two it having more stamina than Phantom but less than Hunter (but not by much). In stamina mode, Crossfire looks like two Bakushin wheels stacked on top of each other (the bottoms are what are touching) but without the bumps and indents. In defense mode, it appears that the two Bakushin wheels are stacked with the tops touching, making a sort of X shape. Face Bolt: Phoenix II The Face Bolt depicts Phoenix, one of the 88 constellations in space. Phoenix, was mythical bird that when died, rose from the ashes and lived again. "PHOENIX II" is written under the face. The face of Phoenix is like that of a bird but in flames and is a translucent gold-orange in color. Energy Ring: Phoenix II Phoenix II has two phoenixes swirling around the wheel so that their beaks just touch the others tail. They have wings covering the majority of their body. The wings have sticks on the last row of fathers that depict flames. Behind the wings it shows three tail fathers like the ones of the Phoenix beast in the anime that curl up at the bottom providing upper attack. Protruding from the front of the wings there is the head of the phoenix with a crest of fire. Embedded in the wings on both sides are small metal balls resulting in heaver weight and improved balance. It is translucent gold-orange in color. Attack 2 Defense 2 Stamina 6 Fusion Wheel: Crossfire Total weight: 44.4 grams Metal Frame Weight: 42.31 grams Crossfire’s Metal Frame is made up of two meal frames that are identical and perfectly smooth. Both are wide and circular with a large circular hole. Along the inside edges of the frames are the threads (like those of a screw) used two secure the frames to the pc core. It is very thick and has a smooth rounded outer side. It can be flipped over to switch from Stamina Mode to Defense Mode. In stamina mode, Crossfire looks like two mini Bakushin wheels stacked on top of each other and with longer slants (with the bottoms touching) but without the bumps and indents. This deflects the attacks up or down with minimal contact. In defense mode, it appears that the two mini Bakushin wheels are stacked with the tops touching, making a sort of X shape. This traps the attacking bey in the X and grinds it to prevent escape. Core Weight: 2.48 grams The Core is a translucent purple made of complete plastic, which makes this a PC Core of some sort. Due to this, it provides the least amount of weight from the center, allowing for maximum Stamina potential. Because the Metal Frame is a smooth metal outer side of the Wheel, it allows it to focus all of the weight on to the outer-side of the Wheel. This gives it the best Stamina it can achieve. In design, the Core resembles somewhat of a miniature version of Scythe and being round as a whole. It is yellow in color. Defense mode: Attack 0 Defense 6 Stamina 6 Stamina mode: Attack 0 Defense 5 Stamina 7 Spin Track: QGB150 Quad Gravity Ball 150 is an improvement of GB145. It has fore of the metal balls instead of two, and thus is a wider circle instead of the oval shape, providing a smaller version of BD145 as well. It is also taller than the original. Over all, QGB outclasses GB145 in all ways. Attack 0 Defense 3 Stamina 5 Performance Tip: Metal Eternal Wide Defense (MEWD) Metal Eternal Wide Defense (MEWD) is a variation of the Bearing series of Performance Tips. As its name suggests, MEWD is a variation of WD with a bearing-based gimmick with a metal tip. While retaining the same appearance as WD, MEWD features a bearing implemented at the tip of it. This allows MEWD for better balance and spin-retaining force. Unlike its infamous counterpart ES, MEWD does not suffer from the balance problems that ES contains due to MEWD's wide-shape to allow it to recover its balance. Overall, MEWD is a great Performance Tip for Stamina amongst Tips such as EWD, WD, PD, EDS, and B:D. Attack 0 Defense 2 Stamina 7 Stats Category:Unregistered Bey